


"Voulez Vous"

by flickawhip



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: F/F, French Speaking, Schoolgirls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 11:26:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11736114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Helen gains a young lover.RP Fic.Not real at all.





	"Voulez Vous"

Helen had smiled as she taught, working fluently in French and English, sometimes simply switching to see who noticed. She knew precisely who she would ask to stay behind tonight... the new girl, miss Amitee.

"Pourriez-vous rester derrière la classe?"

The question was put to the girl when they were the last in the room, a last-minute choice. Amitee smiled softly.

"Bien sur Mademoiselle Castor."

She said softly and nodding. Helen had smiled, waiting for the class to empty before she spoke. 

"How is the... English learning going?"

Amitee smiled and nodded.

“Ça va bien merci, mademoiselle Castor. Mais je suis encore plus à l'aise de parler dans ma langue maternelle ... "

She said before adding in a slightly flirty tone of voice.

"Bien que j'aime explorer une nouvelle langue chaque fois que l'occasion se présente."

"Now now, you did say you'd come to learn English..."

Helen teased pausing before adding.

"Unless you prefer... La langue de l'amour... Ou du moins l'amour ..."

Amitee smiled.

"Oh, oui, mademoiselle Castor."

She purred softly.

"J'aimerais apprendre sur la langue de l'amour ... si tu me tutorais ... personnellement?"

Helen smiled.

"Bien sûr que je le ferais ... si vous voulez vraiment dire ça?"

"Je me manque."

Amitee purred as she began to pull up her short school girl skirt.

"Je vraiment, vraiment, vraiment faire mademoiselle Castor."

She purred as her white cotton panties were revealed to Helen's eyes. Helen had smiled, moving to stroke the girl's cheek lightly.

"La prochaine fois, essayez de demander une petite conversation en une seule fois ... alors peut-être que je peux ... aider ... un peu plus facile".

The words were teasing as she added.

"Pour l'instant, pourquoi ne voyons-nous pas de perdre ces ... redicuously humides ... culottes ... hmm?"

"Oh ... oui, mademoiselle Castor."

Amitee purred with a smile and nodding.

"Voulez-vous s'il vous plaît ... aidez-moi à les supprimer?"

She smiled a little saucily.

"Peut-être ... avec vos ... dents?"

Helen had smiled, adjusting her own outfit enough to be able to kneel in front of the girl, aware that she was now pretty much giving the girl a perfect view of her chest. 

"Eh bien ... puisque tu l'as demandé si bien ..."

She paused, pressing a teasing kiss to the girl's hip before adding. 

"Tenez tranquille ... et étalez ces jambes sexy de votre ..." 

Amitee purred softly at the kiss and slowly spread her legs as wide as she could.

"Comme cette Mademoiselle Castor?"

She cooed softly and sexily. Helen had smirked as she responded.

"Juste comme ça Amitee, mon doux ..."

She paused then added.

"Êtes-vous prêt mon coeur?"

"Oh, oui, mademoiselle Castor"

Amitee murred.

"Si prêt, je suis tellement humide qu'il est presque inconfortable."

Helen had smiled, moving carefully to take the girl's panties in her teeth, slowly lowering the girl's panties, purring softly.

"Mieux, petit?"

"Oh, oui, mademoiselle Castor."

Amitee purred with a soft smile. She then spread her legs nice and wide so Helen could see her shaved and very wet pussy. so wet was she that her pussy was glistening.

"Est-ce que vous le souhaitez mademoiselle?"

"Si ce que vous voulez dire, c'est" s'il vous plaît me mangez "... alors ce serait un plaisir, mon petit ..."

Helen smiled, then added.

"Si vous êtes sûr que vous êtes prêt ..."

"Oh, oui, mademoiselle Castor, je suis sûr, Je veux que tu me mange."

Amitee murred nodding.

"S'il vous plaît, mangez-moi."

Helen smiled, moving to kiss her way up Amitee's inner thigh. Amitee lent her head back and murred louder. Helen smiled, lightly kissing the girl's clit. Amitee moaned loudly again a bit more high pitch. Helen smiled, gently lapping at the girl, content to make her moan. Amitee squirmed in her seat and continued to moan. Helen soon slowly upped her pace. 

"Oh Mademoiselle Castor! Ooooooooo votre incroyable ... votre langue ... oh votre langue, oh Mademoiselle Castor !!!"

Amitee mewed.

"Oh s'il vous plaît, ohhhhh s'il vous plaît s'il vous plaît s'il vous plaît!"

Helen purred, gently working her tongue into the girl. Amitee lent her head back and screamed. Helen purred, slowly setting a pace. Amitee soon cried out and came.


End file.
